A Stupid Thing Called Fate
by FireFlies0
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a relatively new resident. Her complications settling in are only a minor issue compared to her past life. It was a normal day for Lucy until she's stopped by a pink headed officer with only a single thing in mind. / Slight cursing and a series of stories based on a police AU NaLu
1. Not Exactly Grace

**Hello! This is my first NaLu fic! I'm hoping the first chapter is sort of a basis to whatever chapters come after. Basically they won't have a serious one shot plot, but I'm aiming for a humorous/feel-good story with this random AU I thought of. Please, please, please leave me your thoughts as you go through it!**

 **x~X~x**

It was a tranquil Sunday morning in the quaint town of Magnolia. The streets were somewhat cleared other than the occasional car that passed by. Sunday was the quiet before the storm of the raging weekdays that ravaged the small town. Though it was minuscule compared to the larger cities of Fiore, the place was a popular center of commerce. Traders and merchants often yelled out their products from the side of the road while the streets were filled to the brim with people of all backgrounds. It was truly a sight to behold. Especially for a particular blonde who was held captive in her own home half her life.

Lucy Heartfilia was just at the end of her teenage years. She had the world at the palm of her hand at one point. She could get anything she wanted at anytime. The only thing she needed to do was surrender her future to a man she called her father. As simple as that.

But here she was, digging into the cushions of her car for spare change. Two baskets sat in the back of the weary vehicle. The same vehicle that her landlady had "generously given" to her with the small payment of fifty dollars added to her monthly rent. Still, it was cheaper than leasing one from any of the local dealers. Those conniving bastards.

A moment of searching went by until a triumphant grin crossed her pale cheeks. She brandished a set of triplet coins only to drop them into a pouch of change. Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, the blonde exited her car and heaved one of the plastic bins into her arms with her.

After a couple weeks of procrastination, the amount of dirty articles of clothing began to accumulate. It wasn't the first time this had happened. One moment her room was pristine clean and the next it had multiple piles of uselessness ready to topple over her and kill her. What could Lucy say? She was a busy person that didn't need the chore of cleaning to get in her way. It was only in the name of efficiency.

Once a notebook was securely balanced on top of the mountains of clothes, Lucy closed the door of her silver Honda with the heel of her shoe.

"Hah!" The blonde said under her breath with a smug smirk, "Now, who said I couldn't multitask? I'm an independent woman that don't need nobody-"

A gasp escaped her as the toe of the flip-flop caught the curb of the sidewalk. The basket leapt from her hands and into the air. The only thing she could do was watch in horror as the garments spilled out and littered the small patch of sidewalk.

It took a few seconds for her to register what had just occurred. Lucy groaned in exasperation, "Oh, come on!"

"Ma'am? Do you need some help?"

Lucy froze.

"Uh, hello? Ms.?"

Great, this was just peachy. She trips mid monologue with panties, bras, and God knows what flinging all willy nilly across town. But now she has to deal with the embarrassment of a bystander?

"N-no it's fine! I can get it!" The blonde began to scramble to her dropped items only to be stopped by _him_.

The only thing she did was look up.

There he was looming over her with an obvious "what-in-the-hell-happened" expression written all over his face. A glistening badge and the ironed blue uniform gave away his profession. And Jesus on a stick he was… something.

Other than the blatant pink hair, he was striking. Even at her point of view she knew he was over six foot. He had a pair of piercing green eyes that contrasted to his tan skin. She certainty didn't ignore the small details like his sharp jawline or the fact that she could see the muscles under his shirt.

Lucy's eyes grew as he knelt down looking her right in the eye, "Hey, are you okay?" A large hand wrapped gently around her small wrist. Holy shit. Yup, those were definitely muscles. Lucy automatically felt the blush that was painting itself on her face.

Shaking her head to awaken from her weird trance she spoke, "Yeah, I'm fine! Believe me, I think I would know."

 _Okay, who even says that Lucy?_ She thought, mentally scolding herself.

It wasn't until the blonde winced that she realized she had scraped her hand as he moved it to the side to get a better look at her palm. His green eyes glanced up to her brown ones in amusement, "Oh really?" She huffed, "Maybe."

"Well!" a sudden smile crossed his features, "I think I have some band aids in my car. Stay put, I'll be right back."

Wait what?

Lucy watched him walk away towards a conveniently placed police cruiser. He must have just pulled in because she could have sworn it wasn't there before. Suddenly, the blonde was much more conscious of what she was wearing. Blinking in startled realization, Lucy looked down at her disheveled white camisole and pink sweatpants. The lining of her black bra was just barely visible, probably due to the fall. "Shit," she mumbled to herself as she attempted her futile efforts in adjusting her tank top and hair, which was currently tied up in a god-awful bun. So much for the quick errand.

Her fingers scrambled up to fix her ruffled top, but not without having a few curses escape her lips. "Out of all days, _this_ is the one where I get to meet an oddly attractive man in some freak laundry basket accident."

"Did I miss anything?"

Lucy's eyes snapped up to the officer's, "Uh, no!"

Smiling, green eyes looked back at her in an amused fashion, "Okay, weirdo. I have the band aids." Lucy placed a hand over her chest as a sign of offense, "Oh, okay. Says the one holding the Dora the Explorer band aids."

"Um, excuse you, they're for my friend."

"Mmmhm."

A deep laughter arose from his chest, which made the blonde smile in response. The man crouched down and took her injured hand once more. "Anyway, I brought a bottle of anti-bacterial something too. You know," his eyes flickered to hers, "just in case." Lucy smiled with a short laugh, "You didn't have to go all out, Officer. It's just a few scrapes."

The pink haired man paused to operation to wave her off, "Skip the formalities, my name's Natsu. How about you, blondie?"

"It's Lucy," she hissed in a breath as he applied the substance to her palm. Natsu looked up, alarmed, "Sorry, are you okay?" With a reassuring smile, the girl breathed out a laugh, "Yeah, I was just caught off guard. Don't worry, Off- Natsu." Natsu seemed to tense slightly to the sound of his own name, "G-Good."

The girl watched as he applied cartoon themed bandage to her palm. His large hands were warm compared to her pale ones. And maybe – just maybe – his hands lingered a bit longer than they were suppose to around her patched left hand.

A cough interrupted the short silence between them, "So."

"So?"

"So, what's little Ms. Luce doing hangin' out in the front of a Landromat with her clothes everywhere but in a washing machine?"

Her groan was her response to that question, "Don't even get me started." The officer chuckled, "Heh. Alrighty then. Do you at least need help?" Lucy's eyes widened as she realized where her clothes still were. "Oh, uh, no! It's fine I can get it!" The blonde fumbled from her position on the curb to get to her neglected articles.

Despite her constant complaining, Natsu assisted her with the dastardly deed. Not even bothering to comment on the thin pair of hot pink underwear. All the while Lucy's face was about the same color as the underwear. After it was all said and done, she thanked him without making eye contact, but felt his smiling eyes on her when he said that it wasn't a problem.

"Well," she breathed out, "I guess you have to go do police-y type things now."

"Well," he started, mimicking her speech, "I was going to until you showed up."

Lucy blew air into her cheeks in an annoyed fashion, "What's that suppose to mean?!" Natsu ran a hand threw his hair, "If you want to know, I was going to write you up for parking in front of a fire hydrant." Lucy's mouth hung open, "Y-You… You _what?_ "

Natsu grinned, "Chill, Luce. I won't write you up under ONE condition." The blonde sighed in relief, "Thank God. What is it? I honestly don't have rent money to spare."

"You have to give me your number."

The laundry basket slipped from her fingers for the second time that day.

 **x~X~x**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **If ya want, leave a review to make my spontaneous writing better!**


	2. Fateful Encounters

**OH MY. I'm getting such positive feedback, I'm so happy! Thank you all, I'll try to respond as soon as I can! I know this chapter is late. I apologize! If it makes it better it's over 3,000 words? Took me forever, but I hope it'll live up to everyone's expectations. :)**

 **x~X~x**

Today was hectic.

The night before was one huge session of Supernatural binging, it was so much that Lucy had successfully finished the fourth season from the time she got home from her lousy work shift at a local diner all the way till three in the morning. Of course, in theory watching a few episodes sounded like a rational decision to wind down, but the execution was horrible. She should have known that there was going to be an emotional rollercoaster to hell. Quite literally.

As consequence for her awful binging sins her alarm clock decided not to go off, her socks were ransacked by gremlins, and worst of all she was out of coffee. Right about now, Lucy could slap herself. She'd probably have to if she planned to avoid sleep walking her way to work. The mirror above her dresser revealed something you'd see in your nightmares. Lucy's hair wouldn't settle, her makeup was incomplete because the damned cap to her liquid eyeliner fell off causing the whole twenty-dollar container to dry up.

At this point, Lucy didn't care. One look at her makeup bag – which had a fine coating of spilt eyeliner over the most expensive items in her apartment – sent her into a case of "I Don't Care About Life" syndrome. The effects include the neglecting of normal activities: picking out a tasteful outfit, smoothing down hair that wants to fly out of a perfectly fine ponytail, fixing up her makeup in a way that will mask the hours of staying awake at ungodly hours, and let's not forget the last minute realization of being a half hour late for work.

Without a moment to delay, Lucy threw her car door closed and ran up to the small building labeled _Pendragon Books_ just above the quaint red door. The shop's windows, which took up either side of the doorway, showcased both popular titles and worn down books that had the thickness of the length of Lucy's index finger. A small chime rang out like a garden full of congregating faeries to signify a potential customer.

The blonde bit her glossed lip as she scuffled to the back of the shop to retrieve a blue apron and set her side purse under the cashier's counter. A burst of deteriorating, musty pages hit her nose in her rushed actions. The bookstore seemed to be having a slow day apparent to the lack of bodies that usually meandered around the bursting shelves of novels. Lucy breathed in a sigh only to have it cut short with a small articulation of, "Look who the cat dragged in."

The girl's doe eyes widened as she turned around, facing a door that lead to the office in the back. A petite girl with short blue hair stood in the doorway, glowering at her with knowing hazel eyes. She closed them, crossed her arms, and tapped her knuckles onto the oak door in the process of stepping closer to Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

The said blonde stood there, wordlessly staring.

"I know what you did last night. Don't you think I don't have the password to your Netflix account."

Lucy stuttered, "I-I… Levy you have to understa-!"

"Silence!"

The blue haired girl stood a head below Lucy, looking up ruefully, "I told you… I _warned_ you not to watch that cursed show during weekdays. And what did you do!" Brown eyes trailed to the floor and she mumbled, "I watched it during a weekday." Levy wrinkled her nose, "Don't give me a 'Oh-Woe-As-Me' attitude. I should have never told you about that show."

Levy stepped away with a sigh before letting a wry smile overtake her disgruntled expression, "Okay now tell me everything." Lucy's face took suit to brighten up. The next ten minutes were filled with disgustingly girly laughter and profuse condolences. It wasn't until the chime began that they stopped with the charades.

A man stepped forth to the counter, eyeing both in an intimidating way. His face was littered was piercings that made Lucy wonder how he looked so professional with them. He had black, rugged hair tied up in a struggling hair tie. The towering man also wore a black shirt with a badge hanging around his neck that read "Magnolia Police" in tiny black lettering under it said "Fairy Tail: Special Force".

"Hey Gajeel," Lucy spoke up. Levy piped up after her, "Oh, hi."

The man grunted in a way that was apparently a sufficient response to their greetings. He turned to the shorter of the two and pushed a large book onto the counter. It had a worn down leather covering that looked to have been mended several times over. The book's pages were yellowed from age; it was obvious it belonged to Levy's personal collection. Gajeel spoke with a gruff and low voice, "Thanks for lettin' me borrow this, Pipsqueak."

Lucy recognized the hardback from a week ago when Gajeel came in requesting an oddly specific title. His strange requests weren't uncommon commodities for the bookstore. Levy, of course having it, happily pulled him up to the flat above the shop, which held her ever-growing collection of books.

Pale hands pulled the book closer to Levy, "It wasn't a problem, Gajeel. I'm happy I could help."

"What'd you need it for?" Lucy spoke up.

Gajeel shrugged, "Work." With that he exited the shop without another word, but not without Lucy commenting rather loudly about how Levy was staring at the man's buttocks. And as always, Gajeel carried himself out with a certain pride.

"Lucy! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that anymore!"

The sun dipped low over the Magnolia skyline, casting a pink and orange haze over the recovering town. The two girls sat in front of an ice cream parlor just across from the bookstore. Both were reclined in their chairs lazily, basking in the sun's projected colors. The huge clock in the center of the town had just preached the sixth hour of the evening.

Lucy groaned, slowing sitting up from her chair. Levy followed her actions, frowning at her friend's misfortune, "Are you working a night shift tonight, Lu?" The blonde nodded in response, rubbing her neck to in anguish, "Yeah. Seven to twelve. I better get a head start there… I kind of want to get on my boss's good side. I dropped two plates of food last night."

"Broke them?"

"Let's just say my paycheck was cut in two."

"Well, think of the bright side… you only have to work Tuesday through Thursday at the diner. Tomorrow is your night off!" Levy smiled. Lucy grinned through her tiredness back at her. "Can't even wait."

The tired girl stretched and stood from her position, bidding goodbye to her companion before parting ways. The sky was getting darker as she walked along the sidewalk. Usually she'd drive to the diner, but gas money was running low and it was only a thirty-minute walk from the bookstore. A short journey when money was tight. Stores and shops were closing as she got closer to her destination. The cars on the roads were becoming scarce once the effects of rush hour winded down.

A small smile crossed the blonde's lips as she remembered her first encounter with Levy McGarden. Lucy had first become a residence to the town about nine months ago. The same week she had found her apartment, she had bumped into a girl on 6th street. Right in front a bookstore. The petite woman was deeply engrossed in a novel at the time of collision and after a series of profuse apologies; Lucy inquired her to what she was reading. The woman had become increasingly excited as she told the blonde the title of the book. It had been published the week before by one of Lucy's favorite publishers.

The two had soon found themselves sitting in front of an ice cream parlor, conversing over the book and then to the series and finally to introductions. Levy McGarden was her excited response. They'd learned just about everything to know about each other, from Levy's grandmother's bookstore to how she had inherited it some months ago and needed help with managing it. Levy was insistent that Lucy could help her with the shop, and just in time of Lucy's need of employment.

Streetlamps flickered on overhead. Lucy hadn't become aware of the lacking of people until her ears perked at the sound of footsteps behind her. They were large ones from what she could tell. No one was on the street apart from her and the owner of the obnoxious footsteps.

 _Oh no, no, no, no. I refuse to be the helpless white girl in a horror movie._

Breathing in strongly, Lucy glanced behind her, hoping the stranger wouldn't notice. His silhouette was tall with a considerable waistline. A brute of a man with unintelligible features due to the shrouding shadows. It wasn't long before she could tell he was following her.

Lucy's senses sharpened at the adrenaline of possible situations. Was he there to mess with her? Was it a joke? Or was this some sort of abduction scenarios? The type where the body is found in a lake after weeks of investigation. Lucy felt her lungs take in more air than usual, she was on the brink of hyperventilation. Breathing in and out slowly, the blonde dug her phone out of her purse nonchalantly and checked her lock screen. It was 6:40. She could see the diner from here. Bright yellow letters announced " _Greta's 24/7 Dine In_ ". She'd never been happier to see that building in her life.

Sweat collected between her palm and her phone as she crossed the street quickly, careful not to make it apparent that she was troubled. The follower's steps ceased as she made her way across.

 _Thank God…_

A few cars were parked outside the diner, Lucy observed. Fortunately, that meant there were just enough people to scare away bad news. She pushed open the door to show a counter and a series of booths with a few people scattered here and there. There were a few, but a few was plenty.

Her adrenaline eased as she made her way to the back to find her stuff. A single drawer contained her apron that said the diner's name and a nametag. She made sure to tie her apron and pin her tag over her white tee and jeans.

"Ms. Heartfilia."

Lucy immediately forced a smile and faced an older woman, Greta, with a scowl over her face said curtly, "You're here early. Try not to break anything."

"Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!"

The woman looked her up and down mumbling a complaint. The creature Lucy unwillingly called her boss crawled back into the den known as an office. Lucy replaced the smile with a scowl as soon as the door slammed shut. All the woman was going to do was turn up the volume of an infomercial to drown out her snoring.

Lucy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before starting her night shift.

The evening was beginning to wind down close to 11:00. That was usually the norm before the next poor soul took the next shift after Lucy. By this time only truck drivers came to grab a bite. Though some stayed behind to watch the news or whatnot on the few televisions that the diner had, not many stayed behind too long.

Lucy had been in the back, almost chugging a cup of coffee until she gagged on it as the diner's door flew open with a group's loud bantering. "You should of _seen_ his face, Gajeel. I totally wrecked that guy into the next decade."

Gajeel was here?

"Yeah, Sting…We get it. We were all there ya'know."

After recovering from her gagging fit, Lucy popped her head out of the kitchen, noting that the cook was still asleep in the corner. It sounded like a herd and it certainly was one from the looks of it. A group of guys were taking a seat at one of the booths near the front of the diner. The lot of them were all dressed identically. One of them, obviously being Gajeel, looked around the diner. What was he looking for?

Lucy blinked, he was looking for a waitress. She was the only one waitress working tonight. A sigh blew past her lips as she emerged from the kitchen, taking the pencil, which was stuck through her bun, out. "Can I take your order?"

"Princess." It was better than the normal greeting and she appreciated the recognition. The other two at the table looked up from their menus. The one deemed Sting spoke up, "Ya know her?" He was blond and clearly more energetic than his companions. The more quiet of the group; the man with dark hair covering a side of his face glanced from Lucy to his pierced companion, "Are you guys… you know…" Sting roared with laughter at Lucy's twisted face, "I-I mean, you know Levy a-and-"

Her attention was then directed at the door - flung open for the second time tonight – where an awfully familiar person stood in the doorway exclaiming loudly about busted tire. The statement made Sting groan in response, his head hitting the table in defeat. A salmon haired officer grinned wryly at the site of them, "I _told_ you not just up and drive into there. They'd shoot your tires by the time you got into the gate."

The blond shook his head, "But it was so cool…"

"More like stupid," Gajeel mumbled pointing out something on the menu. Lucy scribbled it down, trying to not be distracted. Who knows when the old hag might start kicking again.

Natsu sat down beside Sting, laughing loudly at his reaction, "Gramps is gonna have your head for all the expenses." He was about to open his mouth again, but a look at Lucy made him falter. "Well isn't it laundry basket girl?"

Laundry basket girl? Are you kidding Lucy right now?

"Well," she deadpanned, "Isn't it Dora the Explorer band aid boy?"

Before Natsu could even blink, Lucy tapped her pencil on the top of her notepad repeating the requested orders and left. Gajeel began to snicker under his breath just as Sting began his obnoxious laughter again. "Oh my God, _this_ is the girl you were talking about Natsu?!" Natsu shrugged, the grin staying on his lips as he watched her leave.

"So," Gajeel eyed Natsu, "What happened back there?"

The atmosphere turned stale around them as all eyes landed on Natsu. The jovial expression turned sober as the said man looked down at the menu and looked for nothing in particular, "I don't know what you mean."

Gajeel glanced around, subtly looking for the waitress who had just left. "Salamander," he paused to rub the bridge of his nose, "Ya know what ya did. He's gone. Jose's gone and ya were the last one to be in a room alone with 'im." Natsu scoffed and leaned over the table slightly to look the man in the eye, "I told you before and I'll tell you again. He had escaped by the time I opened the damn door." The pierced man's brows creased, but before he could retort another spoke. "Alrighty!" Lucy piped up setting a tray down, "I brought some cream and sugar just in case it's too strong." And just like that the pair ceased to quarrel and gratitude was given to the blonde, but there was a silent agreement that the subject would be discussed.

The blonde glanced at the other table she was serving, two men had sat there prior, but only one remained. After a silent wish for the other friend to leave she departed from Gajeel's table to tend to the next.

"Would you like to order anything else or would you like a check, sir?" Lucy said, her voice slightly higher than normal. God, what she did to be polite for these people.

Dark eyes traveled from the television to her, raking up and down her form before stopping just below her neck. A grunt was heard before a mutter, "Check." The blonde's eyes narrowed at his gaze, "Oy, my eyes are up her-"

"You better watch your tone with me, Blondie."

Lucy tensed as the eyes met hers. He was a large guy, intimidating to say the least. Broad shoulders were clad with a black windbreaker. The guy was middle aged with a pitiful excuse of a beard; specs of gray patches littered his face. A trucker of sorts from the looks of it. It wasn't uncommon for a rowdy man to waltz into the establishment, she'd witnessed this on occasion… but never when she was working her shift alone. Lucy felt the pencil bend under her grip, sweat gathering in her palm. The eyes surveyed her once more, making her feel naked despite her conservative attire. A sly smile crept onto the rugged mug, "Hey, doll, instead of me payin', why don't we head out to the back and I can pay ya in some other way."

Her eye twitched, her cheeks turned red, and she could feel her blood pressure rising. This man… this _prick_ is going to play her off as some kind of hooker? A yell of outrage built up in her throat.

Then, a hand landed on her shoulder. It was firm and at first she thought it was the prick's friend deciding to assist him. Her notion deterred when she saw the brute's expression draw back at the sight of the onlooker.

"I'm sorry?" A deep voice chimed in.

The girl physically calmed at the sight of him. Her eyes traced his face as he looked directly at the poor excuse of a life form, not bothering to break eye contact. Natsu's jaw was set; his demeanor was completely different from before. She felt him give her a reassuring squeeze before his hand pushed her back gently to guide her behind him.

The prick laughed, "What are you? Her boyfriend or some shit?"

"Yeah. I might be. Got a problem?" From behind him she watched as the chain around his neck shifted. He was pulling his badge from underneath his shirt. The place was silent until she heard a scoff and a quiet "whatever" as the man stood from the table and stormed out.

She noticed that Natsu followed him to the door, her eyes widened as she was hit by the idea that he was going to pick a fight with the guy. Thankfully, Natsu stopped trailing him at the door, watching him leave before turning around with a shrug. Again, the laid back grin graced his features, "God, that guy was an asshole."

Her large doe eyes blinked as she stuttered out a 'thanks', obviously shaken by the event. The salmon haired laughed, "I was just worried about your poor pencil there. You looked you were about to snap it in two before I stepped in." Her brows creased in confusion until she glanced down at the utensil, the yellow pencil had a considerably noticeable dent in her sweaty palm. "Oh."

It would take a few more rounds of coffee for the group to agree to depart. The time was only fifteen minutes until her shift ended. As the group was about to take their leave, Natsu decided to stick around, completely disregarding all of Lucy's protests and Sting's need for a ride. But, in all honesty, she was more than thrilled to have him wait for her. The events of the evening began to take a toll on her. He took a seat at the counter, cradling his head in his hands as he watched her finalize a bill for her last table of the evening. "Luuuucyyy, hurry uppp," he wined. It was hard to believe that this man was the same one that intimidated an already intimidating man out of the restaurant with just a stern glare and a few choice words.

The said girl rolled her eyes, "I have to wait for the next person to take my shift. Don't you think I want to get out of this place as much as you do?" He shrugged stubbornly in response and resumed his complaining until the next employee did step in with a reasonably sour look.

Once Lucy signed out and stepped out from the back, he was by her side. The pair walked out and stepped down the stairs of the diner. "So, where'ya parked, Luce?" She scratched her head sheepishly, "Uh, about thirty minutes away?" He stared at her unblinking, "I'm driving you home."

"No, no you aren't," she crossed her arms, "I'm perfectly fine by myself."

 _No, no I'm not._

His eyebrow rose ever so slightly as he looked down at her, "Like the time you face planted on the curb while having a weird conversation to yourself?"

"Oh my God, you heard that?"

"Regrettably."

Lucy groaned, "Just what I needed." Natsu laughed at her, beginning the walk to the only SUV in the parking lot. "I thought you were just a cop that gave out tickets 'n stuff." The man shrugged in response, "I was covering for a friend of mine. He had come down with a cold, ironically." The blonde looked up at him questionably. _What part of that is ironic?_

She let out a sigh as she felt her eyes grow heavy in the passenger seat. They hadn't even pulled out of the lot. "Hey, Luce?"

A mumble was her only response as her head leaned against the car door. "Did you by an chance recognize the asshole from the diner?" He seemed to have glanced at her. Her eyebrows creased in confusion, Lucy's eyes refused to open. She murmured a negative response and within a few moments she was out like a light.

Lucy didn't even think twice to give him directions.

Her eyes were closed shut tightly within her sleep. She never took nightmares lightly. Though they were a rare occasion, they weren't exactly the happiest of dreams either. It wasn't until a warm pair of arms encircled her waist and a face buried itself into her hair did she calm down and let a peaceful slumber wash over her.

 **x~X~x**

 **Yeah, a little fluff. Just a bit. I couldn't resist. Please, please, please leave a review! It's my motivation to satisfy readers. So if you want to propose an idea for the fic or a request for whatever scenario then feel free!**


End file.
